Many automobiles contain mass air flow sensors. Mass air flow sensors (MAF) are used to determine the mass flow rate of air entering a fuel-injected internal combustion engine. The data that the mass air flow sensor gathers is processed by the engine control unit (ECU), which then determines the proper air to fuel ratio necessary for the engine to run at its most efficient level for factory settings. Besides mass airflow sensors, a manifold absolute pressure sensors (MAP). In some installations, both a MAF and a MAP have been used.
US Pub. 2010/0174469 A1, Pub. Date: Jul. 8, 2010, to Vannucci Oliveira et al. discloses a SYSTEM FOR RECALCULATING THE AIR/FUEL MIXTURE IN INTERNAL COMBUSTION ENGINE VEHICLES, AND AN ELECTRONIC DEVICE. Oliveira et al. conceives a device with reduced dimensions (40×40×15H) mm; its weight is lower than 50 g. and located next to the ECU of the vehicle. Oliveira et al. teaches away from a device located next to the mass air flow sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,689,322 B2 (Pub. Sep. 18, 2014 as US 2014/0278012 A1) to Xiao et al. discloses a SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR SAMPLING AND PROCESSING MASS AIR FLOW SENSOR DATA. Xiao et al. discloses a controller to determine if all frequency information has been received from the MAF sensor for a full cylinder event. Xiao et al. fails to disclose locating the controller next to the mass air flow sensor. Xiao et al. teaches away in his FIG. 1, failing to show any positioning and arrangement of a controller with respect to an ECU.
While several attempts have been made to address the issue of sensor re-calibration, including modification of the voltage or pulse-width signal to the ECU, they fail to address the needs of the after-market in that location of circuitry is preferred to be in or with the ECU, or is ignored. Accordingly, there is a need to have a device—an inline re-calibrator—whose location of installation and housing are adapted to be: 1) easily identified and 2) rendered to be easily installed and removed, next to the sensor, in the after-market environment.